Treasure over the Seas
by Awkakes
Summary: Knowing that your ancestor was a great pirate is one thing, but suddenly getting the map to the riches he has collected? Makes you wonder what kind of adventure Tsuna had always wanted. Yet here he was, a compass in hand, and Hiba- wait a...AU, 1827 8059
1. Prologue: Shiver my Timbers

**Always:** Ciaossu everyone! Miss me? Yeah I know you did...this story is to prove that I'm not dead...yet. Well then, this is a multichap romance and adventure with a splash of humor for you brave pirate souls. And an attempt for me to get better at writing stories and the plot bunnies from knocking at my door. And since this is my first story with chapters and a plot you can only expect so much from me, so help and comments would be greatly loved. And about my other stories...I rather not go into that. So please sit back and read this new fanfic that I bring to you, "Treasure over the Seas."

KHR belong to Akira Amano, and Treasure Island belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson. This is also lightly based off "Muppet Treasure Island" by Jim Henson.

**Warning:** This fanfic contains 1827, 8059 and little mini ones and implications of other different couples, you may ask for a certain pairing, but I cannot guarantee that it would work into the story

* * *

**Prologue: Shiver my Timbers**

_"I was a part of the Primo's crew on that voyage. Three days east from Tortola in the Caribee, and Primo knew an island. From even where Cozatto can stand, that's where we buried the treasure. Penalty and Sin as his trademarks, he left both behind him that day..."_

"Aha, LAND HO!" the Lookout called from the deck.

Voices echoed off the sails as shipmate to shipmate readied their posts. Casting lines over the mast and readying the boats.

"Lower the sails!" A blond haired man yelled back before he turned to an Indigo haired man. "Will it be fine for you to wait here on deck?"

"Hmmmm, aye cap'n." the man smirked and went down to the galley. The boat lurched forwards suddenly and the blond fell forwards with it.

"What do yee think I mean when I say 'Steady as she goes,' Lampo!" he yelled at a green haired officer at the helm.

"Sorry, cap'n, but I was up and helping the crew before I realized the helm ain't got a driver," the one called Lampo put his hands together before bowing, "Don make me walk the plank yet!"

'Who said anything about making him walk the plank?' Giotto twitched as he turned around and walked towards the fore where the lookout is stationed. "Asari! Have you any clue where G. is? He's been gone all day."

"Mmm, sorry cap'n, I've been standing ere' all day. I'll tell yee when I see 'em." The lookout responded, "Anyway cap'n when shall we dock?"

"As soon as Alaude and Knuckle stop bickering about which way them sails go." Giotto sighed as he turned around to see his other two crew mates argue with swords dead ready to strike at each other. Even though Knuckle was the only one yelling it was pretty obvious that more damage would be done when Alaude finally gets his sword out of the belt.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Giotto yelled through the mess of pirates. The indigo haired man peeped up from the galley. "Not you Daemon, get back down there…"

He shrugged and went back under the ship as every other crew member gathered in front of the captain.

"We are close to the shore mates, all of us are to bring the treasure and set out in an hour or so. Don let me be catching you all slacking or it's the plank, got it?"

"Aye aye sir!" the crew responded before they went back to work on their preparations.

"Ah G.!" Giotto managed to spot the pink-cough-red head.

The mapper turned around, "Yes first?"

"Be sure to keep record of the path that we take, I want no mistakes."

"You can only expect the best from me first!"

"Mmm, then keep up the good work mate." He grinned and went off to make sure no hand was slacking.

**-xXx-**

"Be the boats ready yet?" Giotto called to Knuckle who fastened the last boat over the ship.

"Hmmmm, of course. Otherwise I be off to an extremely bloody death! Which is not the extreme will of the sea at all!"

"Uhhh, okay? ummm…carry on then…"

"AYE TO THE EXTREME!"

Giotto shrugged as he walked off before bumping into an older man.

"Ouch, where are you going old salt?" He asked rubbing his nose and turning towards the ancient relic.

"Yar, you be decades too young then to be talking to me like that boy!" The older man jabbed back with his cane.

"Gah! Sorry Talbot, but you best not be looming about here on deck. We are to be disembarking real soon." Giotto griped his sides from the jabs Talbot inflicted ever so painfully. "We wouldn't want you to go and get trampled."

"Like I'll be trampled by you young'uns, now go get before I get me cane to send yee over the horizon."

"Aye…" Giotto sighed. 'I may be cap'n but it seems this old sea dog is in charge.' He thought.

"I heard that yee blasted child."

"Owowowow! What the blimey? How do you do that! You're not secretly someone in many generations ahead are you!"

**-xXx-**

The crew now sat in the row boats as they embarked on the short trip through the water onto the shore. The crew continued on dragging the four heavy chests on the sand and through dirt.

"Careful with that," Giotto sighed as he was stumbling along when his crew, desperately tried to drag the chests to the location it is to be buried. "If I see any lose coin missing from one chest you'll be one of the mark posts that I'll be making soon."

More than half the crew stared at him. Excluding the closest six to him of course, who shifted their eyes nervously back and forth between their captain and the unfortunate post marks- I mean lackeys stumbling behind, well except for the aloof one seemed to not give a damn about anything going on at the moment.

"May I remind you that the mark posts would be, oh I don't know…DEAD men?"

With that said the crew jerked forward and double checked the path behind them as Giotto sighed once more. They finally reached the grotto however the path way was blocked by multiple vines suspended in the air by whatever it may be.

He settled for bringing out his gloves and lighting them, burning away the obstacle and walking in cautiously, wary of snakes, bats, or other things that could pop out.

As he continued to stalk through the dark chasm he found an opening where a little light shown through the earth above. "This is where we shall bury the treasure!" he called out to the fellow thieves dragging the chests against the dirt.

"First, is this the spot?" G. called out from the back.

"Yes it is, make sure to mark it correctly; I don't like mistakes…no matter how small they be."

"You can count on me cap'n!" G. rushed off to make sure the steps he counted were right and the direction on the compass wasn't pointing the wrong way.

"Asari!" Giotto called out to his Lookout.

"Yes Captain Giotto?" the bluenet rushed over to the blond.

"Are any of the natives on their way?"

"Mmmhmmm, not yet captain," Asari peered through his telescope and circled around once or twice, "Don worry, I be able to spot them a mile away~"

"Okay," Giotto grinned, "That's fine, which also remind me…" He turned around, "Knuckle! Lampo! Don dig too deep into the dirt that you guys can't get out!"

"Extreme okay cap'n!" the extremist yelled out from the shallow pit.

"W-w-what! W-we c-can't get out!" the green haired pirate stammered.

"OF COURSE WE COULD EXTREMELY GET OUT! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE HAVE! THE BLACK SPOT!"

"I hope not!"

"You guys…" Giotto rubbed his temple before he walked around to where the chests of treasure were settled. Before he was able to get there, a certain aloof pirate stood in front of him.

"I've made the markers Giotto," Alaude stared down at the small captain.

"A-ah, really? Thanks Alaude," Giotto looked away slightly, "Ermm, you didn't use the bodies did you?"

"The markers stand out perfectly." He leaned forward staring right into the blonds eyes.

"Of course," Giotto sighed getting slightly flustered from the invasion of personal space, "Because corpses of those who don keep the discipline deserve to be hanging from a tree to show the path to 'ere…"

"That's pretty much it," Alaude scoffed as he walked off leaving to fidgety Captain.

Giotto watched his elder guardian make his way through the cavern to the other side before he turned back to the rest of his crew. Soon enough, the minor thieves were able to throw the chests of treasure into the pits that his helmsmen and doctor dug up. Now they were covering the chests with a fair amount of dirt and rock.

"Guardians gather up!" Giotto yelled as he walked to a far corner in the chamber.

Soon G., Asari, Alaude, Lampo, and Knuckle gathered up and were now shifting around waiting for the job to get done. His mapper brought out his bow and readied it. The lookout readied his four swords. His guardian swung the cuffs from both hands into one. The helmsmen readied his shield. His doctor tightened the bandages around his fists, while he himself brought out two onyx gloves.

"Well then, since Daemon is watching the ship and here we stand already prepared…" he started, as he turned and had his six guardians stand behind him facing the lesser ranks."I really didn't want to do this, but...Shall we get started?"

_For Dead Men tell no Tales…_

_

* * *

_

**Always: **Well, how was it? Being the prologue, I can't introduce the main stars of our story right? We have to get the plot going. Aha, I'm sorry for my failed pirate talk, I tried learning and watching/reading but I can never seem to get it down so I reverted back to normal talk at the end...mostly that is. I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC, but you know; only having one arc to explain these guys' personalities was fairly difficult**. **Hmmm, anyways, I hope you all do please review! And may I hope that you do not get cabin fever while waiting for chapter one.

And about my other stories, I kind of have writers block for "Vongola News Crew," and the new stories are going to have to wait as well. I'm sorry if this updates late as well, but then again, I can't guarantee a fixed schedule for this one's update. Rate and Review please, sorry that this is unbeta'd too...

Ciao Ciao!

_Next Chapter: Something Better_


	2. Something Better

**Always:** I'm really surprised with those of you who added this story onto your favorites and Alerts. You guys do this yet you don't review? ;-; Please review and give me your opinion!

Well then, here is "**Treasure over the Seas**" update or for now lets abbreviate it to "**TOTS**" is that fine with you? Anyways, it took me awhile to write this...I just finished my parade 12 hours ago and I still need to finish homework (I'm really exhausted)...If you're wondering "Why the hell am I even posting this then?" well its because today is **Another's birthday** and me being a good older sister...I guess I should let her find out what happens next. For those who don't know, Another is my younger sister who shares this account with me (Not really but, she occasionally goes on, only to review though...) so that's my sister...and moving on, thanks to one creative reviewer (**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi**: You made my day with that review xD) and me not wanting to get shot, I bring to you _Chapter One of TOTS_

_

* * *

_

**Something Better**

"…And to this day, the treasure remains to be covered by the vast earth, with only Primo and the remainder of his family knowing where it is…" the man paced back and forth in front of the hearth, "Unless." The smirk was visible when he turned to face his audience, "That is someone on the outside looking in were to have his map."

Daemon laughed aloud as he grabbed his cup filled with rum and drank heartily from it. Gasping a little for air after the long dose of alcohol, he set the cup down and looked straight at his audience.

A small brunet starred up at the retired pirate with, now curious, caramel and honey tinted eyes before glancing to the red head sitting beside him, staring blankly with vivid crimson. A smaller figure lurked a little in the back, curly sideburns and a mischievous grin, while the two inn keepers gradually turned back around to serve customers. A small creak from the door upstairs was enough to know that another boy watched them all.

"Heh, he's probably lying," the voice echoed off from the smaller as he hopped off the chair and started walking towards the ex-pirate, "Everyone knows that that treasure is only a legend."

The burnet sighed as he rested his head on the table, "Would it hurt to even say something _nice,_ rather than put him down Reborn?"

Reborn hopped onto the table as predicted before whacking the brunet to the side, "You're thousands of years to early to be back-sassing me Tsuna!" he retorted as he saw he left a foot print indent on the brunets hair, "You're so gullible that I bet if I told you the earth was flat you'd believe me."

"Actually infant…" the one above started before he was shot a glare from Reborn.

"But isn't the Earth square and-Ouch! Reborn-!" Tsuna clenched his head tightly as another kick was delivered to his head.

"Wrong again, no-good Tsuna."

"Well how was I supposed to know that the earth isn't square Reborn!"

"The same goes to how are you're supposed to know what a fake treasure map is to a real one."

"Wh-what!" He looked up to the older boy upstairs then to the re head besides him, "You don't actually agree that this is all lies, right?"

"You never know…" red eyes darted to stare towards brown.

"But I'm pretty sure that the pirates would have memorized the route and all. Plus they could've sold it or got it stolen beneath their noses. So why couldn't there be a chance that we would have the map?"

"Mmm, well Tsuna," Enma's voice trailed off in thought hoping that the boy upstairs would say something in his place. Shrugging at the ones usual silence he continued, "Unless the map is actually here in one of our possessions…then I'm guessing that it's only a myth…"

Hibari just continued starring at the conversation below him.

The red head shuffled a little under the impression of nervousness before he moved his chair over for Reborn to sit down next to him. "My own opinion though…"

"See Tsuna, even Hibari and Enma agrees, have more brains like him." Reborn whacked the brunet again earning himself a yelp.

"But Hibari didn't say anything!" The brunet wailed.

Steel blue glared at honey brown before turning back to the rest of the conversation.

"Scratch that…" Tsuna managed to get out.

"Because you don't study hard and aren't able to learn anything" The infant retorted.

"What the-? How can I when you're kicking me whenever I try to say something every second of my life?" Tsuna muttered under his breath, turning away, which he was also about to regret in a few seconds.

"I heard that," as another kick was delivered to the head.

"See what I mean!"

"Kufufu," one of the innkeepers looked up from clearing one of the tables, "Well Tsunayoshi, seeing as you, Kyoya, and Enma have time to be chatting about this nonsense why don't you go and help Chrome with the dishes in the back." Said Girl turned around with a tray of food before setting it down.

Hibari scoffed and stared out the window ignoring the pineapple haired mans retort. "Like I would listen to you, don't bet your life on it."

"Now Kyoya who do you think is letting you stay here?"

Hibari turned towards the mismatched pair of eyes, "Last time I checked, I'm pretty sure I was forced here out of my own will and accordance."

"I believe that was Tsuna's fault." Reborn thoughtfully added.

Tsuna twitched at the comment, "It was not MINE, it was YOUR'S Reborn!"

"No, it was partially my fault as well…" Chrome breathed out softly.

"No, Nagi, nothing is your fault, maybe Tsunayoshi's, but not you."

"Here I am, getting defiled and kicked in the head, and this the only defense that I'll be getting?" Tsuna looked over to Enma seeing how he was sure that he wouldn't be getting any protection from the aloof male upstairs. "Say that it isn't so."

"As much as I'll like to care for your care and safety as you do to…" Enma paused for a bit, "Mine, Chrome's, and Hibari's" he contemplated, "…you're on your own…"

Tsuna groaned as he fell flat face on the table, "Enma- Try to learn to stick up for yourself then-"

"Not like you can too Tsuna…"

"But if I can stick up for you then why can't I stick up for…ahhhh…Touché…"

"I thought we just went through this."

The brunet sighed, "Just let me have my moment for a bit, Enma, please!"

"Tsuna, Enma, get to work or you'll be getting a pineapple cheesecake in your face real soon." Reborn threatened randomly at the two before leaving Mukuro to gape on the side.

"Where are you even getting the cheesecake!" Tsuna and Enma blurted out.

"Does cheesecake even EXIST here!" Mukuro managed to get out, stumbling a little over his moment of despair.

"Only if you want it in your face, now get too it." Reborn glared at the pineapple head, who stood in shock, or maybe it was just paranoia, shrugging at the thought he then turned back to Tsuna and Enma, "Why haven't you two moved from that spot? Get to work or it's the cake face."

Tsuna and Enma gaped at each other before they were stopped by Chrome.

"Only if Boss and Enma don't mind of course," she added nicely before she bowed politely ignoring her own brother's emotions.

"Now you're just being _too_ nice to them Nagi," Mukuro nervously chuckled inwardly as he attempted to regain his composure. _Pineapple cheesecake…_

"I don't think I am…"

"Now that I think about it...Chrome, you don't like pineapple do you?" Reborn remarked smugly.

"NAGI YOU HATE ME!" Mukuro started to gape again.

"No Mukuro…I don't hate you…" Chrome tried to pat her brother on the back reassuringly.

"Then it's just how I look!"

"We're getting a little awkward here," Chrome stammered. "And you gave me the hairstyle too…so how could I hate it?"

'_Wow, Reborn is such a sadist…'_ Enma and Tsuna stared at the scene playing relentlessly before them.

"Mukuro…you're getting a little…ummm…d-did you take your medication like I asked you too?" Chrome stammered staring at her mentally ill brother after his obscene sobbing.

"My dear Chrome, I was in that institute for 10 years. Who needs that medication?" Mukuro smiled back at his sister.

_Bi-polar much?_

"Apparently you do," Hibari mused from above.

"Kufufu, I definitely heard that Hibari Kyoya."

_Yeah…he definitely is…_

Chrome, shares ownership of the inn with her brother, Mukuro, and has known Tsuna and Enma when they were younger, thus making her habit of calling Tsuna, "Boss," since he usually took care of all of them with some help from another.

Later she had met up with her brother after he was…checked on...mentally…and decided to take them in since they have nowhere else to go. They also let Reborn and the other stay with them too, as long as they worked, but it wasn't so great since the other didn't seem to get along with so well the rest other than Tsuna. But he still did his job properly…a little too well though…

"Getting back on to the topic of the story," Reborn scoffed at the bickering group as he faced Daemon, happily drinking his fourth cup of rum unnoticed, which was quite…strange since he was sitting in front of them. "How do you know all of this? For a myth or legend that's passed down, usually it shouldn't have this much detail, you liar."

"Hmmmnn? So you actually do pay attention. Well then, getting straight to the point you impatient child…I said I was one of his ship mates, the cook in fact, not his first mate though…that's another story." Daemon chuckled before starring at the cup a bit. "And if I were to be lying, I would have long been sentenced to death for telling such atrocious tales. All's well though."

"I would gladly have you sentenced for that," Mukuro added to the conversation, "That'd make me and Nagi's life so much easier." Mukuro shot a glare at the other indigo haired man. "Or if you had stayed on the ship, it'd be much simpler."

"Now that's mean Muku, you know that the mapper and the lookout practically _tossed_ me off that ship, how could you say that to your own uncle?" Daemon mocked, swinging the mug to and fro with both hands before it fell out of his grasp onto the floor.

Tsuna and Enma looked at the poor cup on the floor registering the 'thud' in both minds.

"Do not call me that you horrible excuse for a relative. I can see _why_ I was thrown in that building in the first place…and why you're not on that ship anymore." Mukuro twitched at his new nickname.

"Now that was your own fault," Daemon managed a smirk as he kicked the poor cup that clattered to the ground and started to roll. "Plus, it was simply that the crew did not appreciate my well being."

"You were kicked out of fifty different crews and ships…" Reborn added.

"I believe that it was only _eighty_." Daemon corrected.

"That's still not something to be proud about you nincompoop."

"Hiiieeee! Daemon! Please don't destroy the dishes," Tsuna and Enma both snapped out of their revere and scrambled around Mukuro to the forgotten cup on the ground and made sure that there wasn't a crack in the poor thing.

"That took awhile for those two to comprehend what he just did…"

Tsuna shot a glare at Reborn which instantly faded into worry, "If this breaks we're going to have to get Hibari to piece this back together!"

"I see no problem with that Tsunayoshi," Mukuro chuckled trying to calm down the customers on the far side of the inn he was serving; apparently looking at the small group converse is devastating to their 'normal' minds. "He seems to get along with you just well. Maybe even to the extent that-OUCH!"

"Oh? So you think that I get along with the useless herbivore?" Hibari dropped a grandfather clock onto the indigo haired man below him when he snapped into the conversation.

"I think that humiliated you more than it did to Tsuna…," Enma continued to pick up the broken pieces, trying hard to not scratch himself. "That's only me though…"

The smaller one barely made an escape from the second grandfather clock crashing down on him. 'You could've killed me with that you know!' Enma sat thinking to himself seeing smoke coming from the antique. "I must be the luckiest being alive at the moment too…"

"Kufufu, But it is possible," Mukuro managed to get out even though he was being squashed.

"Hmm?" Chrome tilted her head to the side in though, "If I heard correctly…" she stared off at the conversers, "Boss and Hibari are together?"

Caramel eyes widened in shock at the group before him, "What-? B-but- he- and I- a-and…no we are…"

Tsuna turned bright red at the implication and quickly stomped off into the kitchen with the cup to wash it, leaving Enma on the floor behind with a rag to wipe the table. Crimson eyes dusted the dirt off from where he had fallen and started wiping the tables albeit dazed.

"Don't make fun of him Mukuro, he won't live long if you stress him too much," Reborn glanced in direction the Brunet stomped off into, "No matter how true it may be."

"Infant, need I ask where this is going?" Hibari glared at the smaller dragging the grandfather clock near Enma off to the side, leaving Mukuro flattened underneath the other heavy chime.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," Reborn added as he pushed the clock off of Mukuro, setting it next to the one that almost hit Enma.

"But it is cursed one," Mukuro concluded while getting up and rubbing his head, "Plus it is much too fun to stop. Doesn't Enma agree as well? You knew him since you two were younger right?"

"Knew who in what for how long?" Enma snapped out of his dreary revere. Recomposing himself and taking time to comprehend the conversation that just taken place he clapped his hands together in epiphany.

"Finally caught on?" Reborn scoffed at the red head.

"With the whole '_getting to know you_?'" Mukuro added.

"Uhh yeah, and we fell off the ends of the earth," the red head retorted for his poor friend who was most likely giving himself a mental beating.

The brunet was just to predicable, that being said, Tsuna walked back with multiple hand marks on his face. In his palms he was also holding a towel to help Enma with the other tables and chairs.

"Tsuna you really are a fool aren't you?" Reborn hopped onto Enma's shoulder before turning back to Daemon, "And you," he paused for albeit smirking, "Are _way_ past due."

"Wh-what!" Tsuna felt himself turning red again from embarrassment.

"Hmmnn, and here I thought you forgotten about me already, how honoring," The ex-pirate smirked as he sat down comfortably at the table Enma just wiped, putting both feet up. "But I still take that as an offense."

'_I just wiped that you know…'_ Reborn heard Enma mutter under his breath before walking off to help Chrome who looked like she was about to drop a tray full of bread. Reborn smirked as he hopped off Enma and landed into Tsuna's hair.

"Reborn, please get out of hair…I just washed it…" Tsuna complained as he tried to pick the infant off his head.

"Yeah, and Hibari should try smiling more no-good Tsuna."

"I should try what now infant?"

The rest of the night went smoothly, despite the fact that the inn was being completely crowded with people at the meal hour, Hibari however retired to the storage room claiming that too many people were _crowding_ and went to work organizing. But then there was the occasional Spade bashing from the brunet, the red head, the indigo haired twins, and the splendid kick from Reborn that he missed out on.

There also was the occasional dropping of dishes from either Tsuna or Enma, who were, most likely, tripped by Reborn who defended himself with wanting to help them learn _self reflexes_. This also induced a laughing Mukuro who started to poke fun at the poor brunet and red head nonstop until he forgot how to breathe. So Chrome was there with the frying pan, almost whacking her brother into oblivion until he would stop laughing, or maybe until he got whatever illness he had checked on. There was no sign of the other fearful freeloader at all, even near closing time when everyone was to shuffle the customers out back to their homes to sleep and to come back for another day.

Needless to say this was how the met every day.

**-xXx-**

Tsuna and Enma both sighed as they worked together to carry the fifth heavy barrel of beer into the cellar, while Reborn was busy counting the profits made that night, making sure that they had the right amount of dues. Chrome was in the kitchen making a meal for the group while Mukuro was sending the guests off.

Daemon stayed in his seat unmoving though. Almost as if he was debating to get up at all. That is…until another certain indigo haired man smacked him sideways off the chair and onto the floor.

"Now that wasn't very nice my dear nephew," Daemon chuckled as he sat up off the ground and rubbed his aching cheek.

"I just didn't want you to be a bad influence on Nagi." The other replied sarcastically before walking off leaving Tsuna and Enma befuddled.

Caramel eyes darted to crimson, "Did he just…?"

Crimson eyes turned to meet the gaze, "Yeah…"

"Bad influence my ass…"

"You two, get to work," Reborn looked over at the two muttering too each other quietly.

"Uhhhhh, okay…" Tsuna snapped out of his stage of transgress, "C'mon Enma, just one more barrel and I think we're done for the night."

"Not exactly," Reborn echoed over their shoulders. Both yelped and dropped the barrel onto the ground making a loud thud.

_Oh crap._

"You guys didn't put out the candle lantern outside last night, and I got the blame for it." They could almost hear a click of a gun behind them.

The craven two both swallowed inwards as they hurried with the barrel, not concerned for the gun sound at all. Both eyes were directed to the second floor where in a certain room a certain someone was maintaining a couple of things alienated, and needless to say he detests loud noises when sleeping. Not that they knew Hibari was sleeping, but who would take that chance?

Seeing as nothing had opened the door both inwardly sighed in relief before dragging the heavy barrel down the flights of stairs. The first couple of steps were a little shaky from the weight, but after carrying many barrels before this, the two managed to make their way through the narrow doorway.

"Wow…" Tsuna spoke up after the first couple of steps.

Enma glanced over at the brunet a bit surprised at the sudden spark of conversation.

"This is the first time we got the job done without getting hurt in any way." Tsuna smiled.

"Is it?"

"Yup," the brunet continued without missing a beat. "It is!"

"Really?" a soft voice echoed behind them.

Both being the cowards as they are, yelped and immediately tumbled down the stairs, thinking that it was the only bad thing that can happen, they got up quickly without thinking and got hit in the face with the large tumbling barrel.

"Ughhhh…"

"Ngh…"

"Boss! Enma! I'm sorry! Did I scare you when I spoke! Mukuro always told me to not speak up at random moments but I-Are you two okay!" Chrome yelled up from the doorway flustered. "I-I'm going to go get Hibari and my brother to help you!"

"N-no, no it's okay Chrome, you're over reacting." Tsuna grumbled beneath the barrel.

"Of course its okay," Enma sighed, "There were things that were worst before, wasn't there?"

"Really? I thought this was the worst."

"No, remember the time with the match and the-"

"Ohhhh, I remember now, please don't remind me." Tsuna moaned and got up, pushing the assailant away from Enma who groaned and rubbed his eyes and nose.

"That's one more bandage that I'll have to add to my face now." Enma sighed as he felt a trickle of blood coming from his cheek and face.

"It's okay Enma; you'll get over that _self infliction,_ stage eventually." Tsuna laughed as he pulled out a bandage from his pocket. "Here," he placed the bandage over the grimacing ones left cheek and laughed when said slapped it down multiple times to keep it there, and wincing when he patted the patch down too hard.

"Don't hurt yourself again, I'll run out of bandages at this rate if you do."

Enma sighed as he got up and gave his hand to Tsuna to help him stand up with him. "You're always prepared for these kinds of things aren't you?"

"Kind of hard to when you were like this your entire life," Tsuna laughed as he took the hand. They both made their way up the stairs slowly groaning a little at the bruises now forming on their calves.

They eventually reached the top after much struggle and saw Chrome who was standing near the door holding her cheeks worried so they looked like a puffer fish worried.

"I'm sorry you two! I really am-"

Both started patting her comforting on the shoulders saying that it was alright and their fine. She stopped in her rambling and meekly nodded her head. She then started walking off to finish giving herself mental encouragement before starting to clean up the kitchen and set the food down outside on the table for them to eat.

She wasn't much a culinary, but she was able to make something decent. Something about learning from two other girls in town who ran a small store. Old friends, Chrome would say, and immediately change the topic.

Even though the meal wasn't much and composed of leftovers they still stuffed their faces leaving no empty spaces in their stomachs. Before the cleaning up started, they laughed and chatted happily with each other.

Occasionally though, Chrome, Enma or Tsuna would look up the stairs wondering when the prefect would come down to eat his share. Soon enough everyone left the table and went to finish some last minute tasks.

"Well, I guess we better go and put the lantern out outside." Enma sighed heavily as he walked over to the door and yanked it open letting a chilled wind come inside.

"Gawd that's cold." Daemon immediately shot up from his chair holding his arms around himself for warmth.

"I didn't think that he was still there…" Tsuna stared at the older man before glancing outside. "Ah, Enma, I think we need the lamp."

"We need the what?" Enma shot Tsuna a confused look while he too was holding his arms around him, but he startled by the sudden rush of air more than Daemon was.

"You guys aren't going to be putting out that candle in the dark with your fingers are you?" The infant snorted as he hopped in front of the door slamming it closed.

Daemon immediately ceased and went back to sleeping on his chair like nothing happened.

Enma shot a look at Daemon, then Reborn comprehending the information before blushing slightly in embarrassment and confusion at his elders. Relinquishing his hands on his forearms for warmth from the wind he walked over towards the staircase.

Tsuna patted Enma's back reassuringly as they walked up the stairs and straight towards a certain room to grab the items they needed. Trudging up the final few steps and through the small walkway they made their way past the many rooms, they finally turned to face the storage room's door hovering above them. They heard rustling from behind the door and glanced at each other before knocking gingerly and entering quietly.

"Hibari?" Tsuna peeked into the room hoping to find the older one. The said person was busy digging through some files and trinkets before glancing at the two at the door.

"What is it now herbivore?" the prefect turned around holding a few boxes and books before placing the items on a shelf.

"A-ah, we needed to know if you had the thing t-to put the candle thing that is, umm, that t-thing for the outside…outside?" Tsuna mentally slapped himself, that sentence hardly made any sense.

"What Tsuna meant to say was…" Enma fidgeted his hands while he thought a bit trying to come up with the right sentence structure, "We need to put the lamp out, so do you have the…what was it…ah, snuffer…was it?"

Hibari took awhile taking in the information the two clumsily provided him and dusted off his hands.

Meanwhile Tsuna mentally slapped himself again, _'So that's what it's called!'_

'_Why the hell did I unnecessarily stammer?' _Enma mentally slapped himself as well.

As the two were giving themselves their individual bashings, Hibari caught on to which item they needed and turned towards a pile of tools before handing Enma the candle snuffer.

He turned towards Tsuna and handed him another candle wick for the one that was to be burnt out outside, "Here…What do you herbivores even need them for?"

"Reborn wanted us to put out the lantern outside…" Tsuna started.

"…And we apparently have to every night from now on." Enma added.

Tsuna turned towards Enma, "But it doesn't make sense to why we have to do it…"

"Your right!" Enma concluded, "If anything, we should send Mukuro out there!"

"Enma, I don't think that's a good idea, if he gets sick…add it on to how he is now…"

"Oh yeah…and how could I forget about that time when he-"

"If that's all, then leave," Hibari cut them off as he pointed to the door hoping that it would prevent them from ranting on about how Reborn would have their heads if they don't do this. Also because he didn't want to be reminded of that incident with that Bastard. Should've seen it coming…

Enma and Tsuna immediately clamped their mouths shut and robotically turned towards the door.

"Oh," he added as he tossed a lantern towards Tsuna who almost dropped it when he turned around to catch it, "You'll need that too."

"Ahh! T-thank you Hibari!" Both had stammered grasping hold of the items, snapping out of their rambling before bowing politely to the prefect and dashed out of the room to alienate themselves.

Hibari stared at the two questionably before he heard the door slamming shut and went back to his work. He however flinched a little when he heard a couple of yells and two bodies falling down the three flights of stairs with a loud thud at the bottom. Sighing was of his own concern as he went back to organizing the messy room again before realizing something about the lantern outside the inn. He put some of the things back on the shelf before starting to head out in the direction of the two clumsy idiots, the door shut behind him loudly.

**-xXx-**

Meanwhile at the bottom of the stairs, Tsuna and Enma both rubbed their heads again as they got up from their second fall of the night, and it was still young.

"How is it that now we are getting hurt and not before?" Tsuna grumbled a little as he lifted the lantern from its handle too clumsily light it with dainty hands.

"I don't know," was the only answer he got from as the match was put out and the lamp gave out a dim glow, "I think are fates like teasing us a little _too_ much today…"

Tsuna turned towards the red head, "Wait a minute…what fates?"

Enma pondered a little bit in deep thought, "Then…who else would like to cause us misfortune…?"

They stared at each for a bit in thought, "Yeah, Reborn wants us dead…"

Both grasped the handle of the door before leaving the door slightly ajar and bravely walked outside. The wind whipped the two in the face as they slowly made their way to the lamp. Looking up they saw that the flame continued to glimmer brightly on the candle sending off a dim glare, yet still was noticeable in the darkness of the cold night.

"How are we going to reach that?" Tsuna stared dumbfounded at the tall lantern post.

"Uhhhh…"

"You two really are herbivores aren't you?" a slightly deep voice echoed from behind

"Yeah we know we are…" Tsuna sulked before realizing who the voice belonged to, turning around in shock he was met face to face with the older boy, "Hibari!"

"Herbivore…"

Enma crossed his arms offended, "Well we can't help it when the scraps that we eat left over are mostly vegetables…little kids hate eating those things, I could understand that, I hated them too, but adults?"

Tsuna stared at the red head in question.

Enma stopped midway in his thoughts before continuing, "That makes no sense at all though…at least their getting a plate of five essential food groups unlike us…but still, nooooo, they decide to not be mature about it and deal with it, I mean vegetables aren't _that_ bad, Chrome makes them pretty good even though her culinary skills aren't top notch…those people are probably just rich ungrateful little-"

"ENMA! NOT IN THAT SENSE OF HERBIVORE!" Tsuna managed to stop Enma from his continual rant.

"I mean in a sense that you think like an herbivore and that you should've told me that you needed a lantern," Hibari answered unwillingly, clearing up the confusion of the red head.

The cold was causing the black haired teens mouth to dry up a little from all the talking, "There is no way you're going to reach that," he added when he looked over at the lamppost which stood five feet over Tsuna. "Unless you're planning to grow three feet in the next three minutes."

Tsuna froze on the spot while Enma was still putting together the Herbivore doctrine. _'Sorry for being short…'_

"Ohhh," Enma clasped his hands together, "This all makes sense now."

'_Of course it would Enma, when had it ever not make sense._' Tsuna sighed as he shot the red head a pitiful look at taking that long to comprehend the information. "Anyways Hibari, could you perhaps help us get the ladder from upstairs?"

"Even if I did have a ladder, I would've brought it with me so I wouldn't have to waste time with you herbivores."He shot a glare at Enma so said wouldn't start his rant again.

"Th-Then…what do we do to get up there?"

The cold displayed that painful sigh coming from the older teen before he motioned for the younger to come closer.

Hesitatingly looking back between the red head and the black-haired teen, Enma wanting to get out of the cold, and a little jumpy, impatiently went up to him and shoved the poor brunet into the snow in front of prefect before he could say anything at all.

'_Traitor', _Tsuna silently cursed into the fluffy white mass as he glared at the red head, who then looked away innocently pretending that he did not push him and not notice the scene going on before him. He eventually trudged through the thick snow and made his way to Hibari standing in front of him.

Hibari impatiently motioned to the red head as well, "You get over here to…"

Tsuna had a smug grin which immediately faded as he laughed when he saw Enma froze stark stiff. Maybe the cold got to him or something already…he didn't exactly have the right clothes to keep him warm.

"Karma really does work!" chocolate brown eyes cheered as he darted over to the crimson pair and dragged him through the snow, ignoring the fact that the smaller teen might have gotten frost bite of some sort. "But Hibari, how would this help us get up there to put out the lantern.

The three just stared for a few minutes in the snow. They could've sworn Reborn was pulling the strings from somewhere.

"You don't mean that we have too…"

**-xXx-**

"I hate my life" Tsuna grumbled as he was trying to support the weight of Enma who was atop of his shoulders. "Enma, would it kill you to lose some?"

"Says you," the red head glanced back at the brunet, "Your shoulders are to bony to even sit on…"

Hibari scowled at the two above him, "Would you two herbivores stop bickering like teenage girls and their weight and put the candle out before I bite you to death."

Enma clasped his hands with the candle snuffer ignoring the threat, "Ah, I forgot…Hibari was holding us up here in the first place..."

"That does not make me feel any better Enma…" Tsuna sighed.

With saying, Enma reached over to the lamp, before turning back down to the elder two.

"…I think we'll need to move a_ little_ more to the left please…"

Hibari shuffled a little more through the snow grudgingly, to quickly in the sense which caused Tsuna to tip over backwards, "WHAT THE-"

Almost on cue Hibari's hand was forced behind him onto the younger one helping him regain his balance.

"Uhhh…" Tsuna held onto more tightly on Enma's legs that were over his shoulders and crossed his own legs over for balance, "Thank you…"

After a few more shuffles to the left, the occasional rights, and the very rare turn around while hopping up and down, the lantern was finally out.

**-xXx-**

"Well that didn't take half our night," Tsuna huffed as the three sat inside drinking some hot milk to warm them up from standing in the snow.

Enma scotched over a little on the chair so Tsuna would have more space to sit, "Imagine doing this every night…" he sighed in defeat.

Both gazes were on Hibari, "Hibari…you wouldn't mind helping us do this every night…right?"

If looks could kill, Tsuna and Enma are ten feet under the ice and snow.

"Yeah…we thought so."

**-xXx-**

It was now a daily thing for the trio to go out into the freezing cold and put out the dimly lit lantern at night. Neither of the three liked it, but it did help build character. Not so much Hibari, it probably made him a lot colder then he already was, in both ways. Enma and Tsuna still kept their perk up but even so, that small glare they got from Reborn brought them down whenever they try to get away with _not _putting the candle out.

It was boring. No, not in the sense with the life they were living, but more onto the side that this dreadful routine was all that their living _for_. Soon the days for all ends were a repeat of the one before it. Chrome would wake up early and plan for the meals that day. Mukuro would be setting up the tables and start serving the customers. Even Daemon and Reborn would go on about that Pirate Legend every night, arguing back and forth about the subject to no end. In retrospect, the tension built up with the dreary routine, the want to speak up, the want for change, that small feeling for adventure.

That is until the day they finally put the lantern out.

Tsuna huffed as he scrubbed the same table the last few months, "This is getting really tiring…"

Enma looked up from squeezing water from the rag, "What is?"

The brunet turned to the red head and exchanged the pieces of cloth to continue cleaning the tables.

"I don't know actually…but…don't you think that there could be something more out there in the world for us rather then this? I mean, besides cleaning and doing chores."

"Hmmm," the red head placed the bucket of water down onto the ground, "Now that I think about it…it has been rather dull lately…"

"Exactly!" Tsuna replied, "I mean, look at this place…it doesn't seem like the best spot on earth."

"Keep your ideas to yourself Tsuna," Reborn walked over to the two before kicking Tsuna in the head, "Be grateful for what you have."

Tsuna was rubbing his head from the impact, "Well Reborn, we don't exactly have the easiest job here like yourself."

"Quite hard to be grateful," Enma concluded.

The smaller one pondered about for a bit.

"For once you make a good point," the infant started, "But that still is not a legitimate excuse."

"I thought it was a good one, "Enma complied, "It actually proves a point for once."

"Thanks for being so reassuring Enma…" Tsuna stared blankly at the red head. "I can sense a lot trust in that statement…"

Enma glanced towards his friend, "I try my very best to do so."

"I wasn't making a positive range to so that…" Tsuna groaned.

"I must agree with the herbivore though..." a familiar voice came from the same room.

Everyone's head jerked towards the voice that was unusually low for any one of them and saw Hibari sitting on a stool by the wall.

"As to how cheesy it sounded as well…"

"Oh my gawd, did we interrupt your nap Hibari!" Tsuna almost shrieked.

Hibari turned to the window, "That's the only time I'm letting you go herbivore."

"I actually expected you out there turning the snow red." Reborn chimed in. "Great training for someone of your caliber if I do say so myself."

"Thanks for being sunshine and unicorns Reborn." Tsuna sighed, "But back to the topic, I don't mean to sound like a brat…but whenever I'm here compared to being outside. I feel as if I'm bound to stay here for the rest of my life."

"Pfft, I know what you mean." Enma swept up some cobwebs. "It's like the world is passing us in here."

Reborn sighed at the two, "It's like you to share the same mind and body, what is the point in this exactly."

Tsuna turned towards the elder in a smaller body, "Well, for starters, there's at least something better out there, right?"

"Not just for us," Enma added, "But for everyone else."

"It's a wonder where you two herbivores get these ideas from," Hibari turned back to the group, "If that's the case, why not you two try to become explorers or adventurers, you're bound to find _something_."

"I think that's the most you ever spoken to us Hibari," Tsuna stared into steel blue eyes curiously.

"I'll say, the most I've heard from him was, 'I'll bite you to death.'"

"_Enma_-", Tsuna nudged the red head hoping that he'll get the message.

"Oh…sorry…"

"As I was saying," Hibari hissed almost impatiently, "Is that if you two actually had the courage to go out there, it wouldn't be much of a problem, now would it?"

The two glanced at each other nervously, _'Yeah…there's no hope for us…'_

"That's why you all need to have a slight push forward is all."

Now that caught the group off guard as they saw Daemon sit up in his chair holding another cup of whatever may be inside.

'_After three months he's still here?'_

"Hmmnnn? I suppose you lot are wondering why someone famous like me is still here." Daemon almost laughed at his own compliment.

"_Famous my ass_," Hibari muttered under his breath.

"_Shall I aim for the head or the heart_," Reborn thought nicely.

"_If he breaks that cup I'll kill him_," Enma glared unnoticeably.

"_Who's that guy again_?" Tsuna sat there pondering.

"Oh you're all speechless! How exhilarating to know how much I'm loved." The narcissistic tone was there.

"Hey Tsuna…" Reborn finally called out.

"Hmm?"

"I think there really is something better out there now, thanks for bringing up that wonderful idea."

"But just a few seconds ago you-"

"Wonderful…idea…" Reborn managed to say ignoring popping vein the watermelon head was giving him.

"Oh…okay?"

"Now what might that be?" Daemon smirked.

"Well for starters-"

Pounding echoed throughout the entire room. All eyes were directed to the door from where the eerie sound was heard, shock written on most faces from the sudden interruption and mouths agape at the sudden guest.

Knocks continued in their furious rhythm almost threatening to bust the door open. The door rattled on its hinges. The faint sign of someone there was beneath the door in a shadow.

"I'm not getting that," all eyes faced each other then directed themselves back to the door. "You're getting it! Not me!"

The pounds were now restless and now impatient.

"Tsuna," Reborn turned towards the brunet who re-hinged his mouth into place.

"Huh?" Tsuna made the biggest mistake of turning around.

"Go get it!" and a kick was delivered to Tsuna, sending the poor brunet flying through the air towards the door.

Landing with a thud the rest of them winced at the sound of something breaking. Luckily, since Tsuna was accident prone, it would take a lot more than that to break a bone. The pounding continued to increase.

Tsuna turned back and forth between the rattling door and everyone else who raised an eyebrow to see what would happen next.

'Why did Mukuro and Chrome have to be absent? Mukuro would've gladly swung the door open.' Tsuna stood petrified on the spot.

Reaching hesitatingly for the doorknob Tsuna willed himself to fling the door open seeing a tall man clad in white come in.

"Daemon~ it's me, do you remember me at all?"

_The look of fear was now on Daemons face…_

_

* * *

_

**Always:** Well what do you think of Chapter One? Does this make up for the wait? I made it especially long...in fact, I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life... (About 17 pages), oh, I'm sorry for any **spelling/grammar errors** and** let me explain some things** before you set fire to the reviews about people that MIGHT be OOC...

**1)** Tsuna and Enma are friends (I have no intention of making Enma betraying ANYONE, I had enough of that in my drabblefics, so please no Enma hating ;-;)

**2)** This takes place in England/Europe, Japanese Suffixes such as -san, -chan, -kun, or anything of that sort have no use here

**3)** There is no Mafia, there are Pirates...which I suppose is like the Mafia in the past...yet not really

**4)** Mukuro is not a reincarnation of the 6 paths...hes only up too a certain path, not yet the 6th, and to make up for his possession techniques (which would be considered witch craft) I decided to make him a mental patient since no one believes in reincarnation in this time

Well, I guess this concludes my chapter, pass me your** ideas, comments, and tips through reviews please!** Reading your reviews gets me really motivated during the time when I'm stressed. When I'm motivated, you can expect **sooner chapters**. And flames are welcomed...just make sure they don't make me start crying in the corner, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all.

Ciao Ciao!

EDIT 10/3: I only reviewed about 1/2 of the story briefly, I'll work on any other errors soon

_Next Chapter: Mapping the Loss of Gunpowder_


	3. Sneak Peak Chapter

**Dame:** I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! ITS BEEN MORE THEN A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED! (okay not really) BUT ITS BEEN A REALLY LONG TIME! I'm SO SORRY! -bows head repeatedly-

I haven't even answered some of your reviews! I just didn't have time to read them is all...but someone asked the ages of the character due to height difficulties, I'm sorry if you did not get the part where they were actually sitting on each others shoulders, (You know sitting makes you shorter then your actual height?) so here are the ages of our characters...

Chrome: 14

Tsuna/Enma: 15

Hibari/Mukuro: 17

Reborn 20 (Cursed Form)

Daemon: 30

And btw, I hate Daemon...like alot, I cant believe I gave his this awesome role...(ha ha ha sarcasm)

**THIS IS A SNEAK PEEK TO CHAPTER 2!** To be truthful, I had this written over 8 months ago...I got to about...2700 words (hahaha) and stopped because of school, the least I can do for Hibari-sans birthday is this!

* * *

**Mapping the Loss of Gunpowder Sneak Peek**

Tsuna starred at the white haired man as he saw him grasp the edge of the doorway. What kind of freak would just come barging into an inn…BLIND, and know the creepy pirate sitting in the corner?

Reborn narrowed his eyes at the albino before motioning to Tsuna to move away from the intruder, "If anyone wants to keep their head…I suggest they zip it."

"I know your here Daemon," the sight challenged pirate called out, "Don't think you can hide from me, you old coot."

"I didn't know that blind fiends could climb up the hill to get here…" Enma mumbled before seeing Daemon placed a finger to his mouth telling him to hush.

"Crippled herbivorous fiend should get out of this inn," Hibari muttered angrily.

"I believe the term is visually challenged fiend Enma, Hibari…" Tsuna whispered back quietly.

"Zip it," Reborn hissed at the three before turning back to see all the color draining from Daemons face. "Is that the pirate Byakuran or something you coward?"

Daemon could only nod his head.

"Ah! I heard something!" Byakuran sang as he felt his way around the tables and chairs, his white coat rustled as he finally made his way to a bunch of animal heads on the wall before grabbing one into his hands. "AHA! I've found you Daemon~ you think you could hide from me?"

Tsuna and Enma starred at each other in confusion.

"Daemons a moose…"

"Pfftt…yeah…"

"Now is not the time for this!" Reborn hissed again.

"The watermelon does seem like one though…" Hibari quietly added.

The indigo haired pirate twitched.

Tsuna stepped a little closer to the handicap pirate before nudging his shoulder, "Umm…excuse me…sir? But the inn is closed at the moment-"

"HA!" Byakuran turned around to snatch Tsuna into his grasp, a hand around his torso and another on his shoulder, "I didn't know such a sweet girl worked here, be a dear and take me to Daemon if you will."

"W-wh-what!" Tsuna stuttered as he tried to wriggly out of the blind mans grasp.

Hibari felt a nerve twitch, "Damn herbivore is going to get what he deserves…"

"W-wait Hibari," Enma grabbed Hibari's arm before the older one managed to beat whatever left of the four senses the pirate had remaining, "Tsuna would only get into more trouble is you storm in and start to beat him because of _that_!"

Daemon started to reach for his gun and setting it before aiming at the pirate. "Keep the idiot still so I can get this over with and shoot him…"

"I find this mildly entertaining," Reborn chuckled, "This is perfect training."

"What part of training is this Reborn! Plus I'm sorry…um…sir, but I am not a girl," Tsuna managed to get out before the pirate tightened his hold from his neck to his torso; "a-and I know nothing about t-this Daemon…p-person…fruit…?"

"Oho, I may be visually challenged," Byakuran breathed out before dropping his hand around Tsuna's waist, "But I can tell the difference between a lie and the truth-." He spun towards Daemon who held the gun in place taking the indigo haired man leaving Tsuna on the floor, a loud bang echoed through the inn but the bullet, rather than aimed at the albino shot through the floor. "Looks like my plan worked after all," he sang out, "Hmmm, Daemon?"

"Herbivore is really going to get a beating for making that hole in the floor," Hibari started before Enma tightened his hold, "At least worry about Tsuna first Hibari! Can't you keep the destruction of inn property on a lower bar of thought!"

"I don't know what's more mentally scarring…" Tsuna managed to get out while lying down on the floor, "Getting molested by a blind pirate or seeing him touch Daemon like that…"

"You're lucky you got away with a pat on the shoulder," Daemon hissed ignoring a hand trying to move down his back.

"Now, now Daemon, you must not be so cruel to the girl," the albino cooed.

"He's a guy!" Hibari and Enma corrected before starring at each other, "Stop copying me! I'm copying? I am not Herbivore/Hibari! Herbivore/TSUNA!"

"You guys…you're damaging the remaining cells in my brain…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Didn't think you had any my no-good student," the infant chuckled.

"Reborn…"

"What is it my no-good student?"

"Uh…What is he doing to Daemon?" Tsuna turned to his head and motioned towards the ex-pirate.

"Petting him of course~ After all, he did leave the whole crew all alone on that island…it's the least I can do for this reunion…" Byakuran turned to face the voice smugly, "I thought you would do anything for the Vongola, how could you think that you would get away with leaving all of us huh?"

Daemon was beyond pale, he shivered lightly under ever word before eventually drawing a breath. He looked as if he were a couple of centuries older.

"Taking everything for yourself and leaving us with nothing…oh what a wonderful person you are…"

"It's kinda funny to see Daemon this shaken up…" Enma huffed as he held out a hand for Tsuna to hold. "Then again, it is his fault for ditching so many crews."

"Enma, sometimes I just wonder about you…" Tsuna turned to the red head and got up. He noticed the hand of the albino reach towards his pocket revealing a crumpled sheet of paper.

Byakuran continued to strangely pet Daemon before a smug grin graced his features as he slapped a piece of paper into Daemon's hands, "After much debate, the crew and I decided that we wanted you to have, _this_!"

Laughing, the albino somehow made it past the many chairs and tables blindly clutching his rib cage. The door flung open letting the air come through and pass the other residents in the inn who were already deadpanning the situation. The door finally came to a shut as the laughing lessened and evidently faded down the hill when tumbling was obviously heard.

Daemon slowly glanced at the paper in his hand, fingers trembling to unfold the piece and staring at the content in utmost horror.

Eyes stared at the ex-pirate in curiosity.

"What is it now watermelon?" Reborn finally spoke up.

The pirate held up the piece of paper, struggling to keep up his façade, "It's the…b-b-black s-spot…"

* * *

**Dame:** Well, this is the sneak peek. If you have any comments on it...or concerns (please be nice when it comes to that, like...nothing too blunt...) leave a message please! As in **SEND ME A MESSAGE**.** This chapter will be replaced with the full one** during...the summer I suppose, or when I type the rest of the chapter up!

Once again I am so sorry! I'm also sorry for the possible OOCness and horrible writing style (This after all is more then half a year ago too)


End file.
